veksraptorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Protonarcoraptor
Protonarcoraptor (pronounced proh-toh-nahr-coh-rahp-tuhr) was Vektrix' third ever published raptor. It was an in-game evolution of Mediraptor and was published on the 3rd February 2009. It evolved into Narcoraptor . Naming The protonarcoraptor was the first example of proper scientific naming of a Raptor. Proto is used in the naming of creatures to mean "First" or "Before". Knowing that the next evolution would be Narcoraptor , this was named "Before" Narcoraptor. However, Narco is a truncation of the word Narcotics. Creation Process Parts in Use As an in-game creation, the parts available were limited, however, at this stage of the game, the parts were building up in number. Spore also tends to garner parts of a similar type to those already being used on your creature. *'Mouth': CrocKisser *'Senses': Felizard *'Limbs': Slackwrist (Arms), Phatella (Legs) *'Extremeties': Ultrarolfer (Hands), Elevatorclaws (Feet) *'Weapons': Ziggurhat *'Details': Hydroxylappetite How it's Made As with many of the early Raptors, the very basic techniques were all that were known. This is no exception, and as such is purely an edit of the earlier Mediraptor and Miniraptor , but replacing parts with better statistics. This was a consideration of the cost of such parts as well, since the more advanced parts cost more DNA. It is worth noting about this creature the continued hiding of the spit part to make the creature appear to spit out of the mouth. It is also the first use of CrocKisser , which may be considered the ideal mouth, although it is attached at completely the wrong angle. Texture and Colour A ready-made scheme that is available in the editor was used on this creature... the choice was determined byt the venomous nature of the idea. This is why the scheme that used the colours red and green was used - it is just a coincidence that the skin appears lizard like. Size At 1.0 - 1.25m long and 0.8 - 0.9m high this is the first raptor that was imagined to be of a size known in the true fossil record. They may reach up to 25kg in weight. Diet Protonarcoraptor eats mainly medium sized rodents, small mammals and birds, but is not averse to scavenging larger kills. They will also fish if needs be, so they are not terribly fussy eaters. Behaviour Protonarcoraptor live in small groups of between 6 and 10 individuals, lead by a single female and the rest of the group is all male or juveniles. Each breeding season, which is Annual, the adult males will demonstrate their prowess as hunters by finding and bringing down the largest they can before dragging it back to the nest to impress the female. The successful candidate is purely the individual who brings down the largest prey. When not in breeding season, they invariably hunt in packs, and take on sensibly sized prey. They attempt to blind their target by spitting in their eyes and then attacking en masse to finish them off... they are much more dangerous when seen hunting alone though, since they do tend to act more aggressive, and larger prey is on the menu. Their spit contains a mild venom which causes medium irritation to the eyes. If injested it may kill very small creatures and cause illness to medium sized animals, however, larger animals can generally handle injesting it. It will however cause mild irritation to any animal with skin which will come up ina rash for a few hours, but has no lasting effects. Protonarcoraptor juveniles are always rejected from the group and tend to wonder off and form their own "gangs". Sometimes the males are allowed into existing packs and occasionally females may take over a pack where the female has been killed, or by killing the female themselves.